Un Petit Rayon De Soleil
by Princess-Canada
Summary: Une simple nuit peut changer votre vie à jamais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout le pire. Une fête, de la musique, de l'alcool… peuvent mener à des conséquences. J'ai constaté le fruit de cette nuit quatre ans plus tard.


Une simple nuit peut changer votre vie à jamais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout le pire. Une fête, de la musique, de l'alcool… peuvent mener à des conséquences. J'ai constaté le fruit de cette nuit quatre ans plus tard.

C'est un samedi matin d'automne. Les feuilles de couleur soleil tombent doucement et se promenant avec la douce brise venant du nord. Une des rares dernières journées où on pourrait sentir la chaleur sur notre peau. Je prépare mon déjeuner pour après travailler sur mes dossiers. Si vous voulez savoir, je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail, je n'ai juste rien d'autre à faire. Je vais m'asseoir quand j'ai attendu le bruit de la sonnette. Qui pouvais bien être à la porte par une heure si tôt? Le son se fait persistant et impatient.

- J'arrive! , ai-je crié.

Quand j'arrivais devant la porte, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. J'hésite un moment et j'ouvre. Je me retrouve face à face avec un regard miel qui m'observe avec à contre cœur. Je donne une plus longue observation, elle possède des cheveux bruns avec une passe qui sépare ses cheveux. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à la voir.

- Bonjour Lovina.

- Amoureux des patates.

La vieille insulte qu'elle me disait il y a bien des années. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle et sa sœur sont retournées en Italie, leur terre maternelle.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

- À contre cœur. Je ne peux pas croire que la police m'oblige à te la confier. Tu ne l'a connais même pas.

Connaître qui?

- Pourrais-tu m'expliqué la situation, je suis perdu.

- Feli est parti il y a quelque semaine sans laisser de mot. Je suis persuadé que c'est ta faute comme tout ce qui lui arrive. Alors prend tes responsabilités et fais lui de la place!

Entendre le nom de Feliciana me sert le cœur. Ce prénom me rappelle autant des beaux que des mauvais souvenirs.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux que je prenne mes responsabilités de quoi?

Elle me regarde d'un air qui veux dire que je devrais savoir pourquoi.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent tu sais entièrement de quoi je parle.

- Je ne mens pas, je ne te contredirais jamais, car je sais très bien que je vais perdre!

Je la vois réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire. Lovina a une hésitation à répliquer. Finalement, elle me demande :

- Est-ce que Feli t'a annoncé quelque chose il y a environ quatre ans?

- À part le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir? Rien.

- Elle t'a…_stupida __sorellina_ elle m'a menti! Bon tu te rappelles de la nuit de la fête chez Francis?

Je baisse la tête, même si les évènements sont flous, je ne peux les oublier.

~Flashback time~

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Les bières ont embrouillé mon esprit. Rien n'est clair à présent et tout semble… excitant. Je vois Feliciana venir vers moi. Elle est particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui, pas qu'elle ne l'ait jamais. C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai vue de ma vie.

- Hey! Luddy! Sa va bien? Ve~ Je me sens toute drôle~!

Elle me fait un câlin que je lui rends en souriant. L'italienne me donne un baiser sur la joue comme à chaque fois. Malgré que je trouve cet acte inapproprié, j'ai finalement fini par accepter- même aimer- l'affection qu'elle me démontre le plus souvent en publique.

- Tu veux venir avec moi au deuxième étage? J'ai quelque chose de spéciale à te montrer!

Elle me prit la main avant que je puisse lui répondre et me guida jusqu'à une chambre où tout le reste de lui nuit n'ait plus qu'un épais brouillard dans mon esprit, mais le lendemain matin, je savais très bien se que j'avais fait avec Feliciana. Elle me dit sans me regarder qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Je parti la laissant derrière moi sans rien dire, malgré que j'aurais aimé revenir et lui présenté mes excuse. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la voyais.

~Fin flashback~

Je relève ma tête pour regarder Lovina. Pourquoi doit-elle me remémorer un souvenir si douloureux? Depuis se temps la, je n'ai fait que travailler pour combler le vide de sa présence.

- Je reviens.

Lovina marche jusqu'à son automobile pour y sortir une petite valise. Plus j'observais ses mouvements plus je me rendais compte de qui j'allais devoir accueillir chez moi, un enfant. La sœur de Feliciana ouvre la porte arrière de son auto et l'enfant y sort avec une peluche dans les bras la serrant très fort. C'est une fille. Je suis le père d'une fillette depuis trois ou quatre ans sans le savoir. Elle tient la main de sa tante qui la guide jusqu'à moi. Elle garde la tête baissée pour ne pas rencontrer mon regard. Je la comprends, moi aussi j'aurais peur d'aller habité chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas du jour au lendemain. Lovina me donne sa valise et me regarde d'un air mécontent.

- Elle s'appelle Milia. Elle a trois ans et tu es bien mieux de bien prendre soins d'elle sinon tu sais très bien se qui va t'arriver!

Elle me foudroie du regard et s'agenouille devant Milia lui parlant en italien. J'espère qu'elle comprend le français pour que je puisse lui parler un peu et si elle a des questions. La petite fille lui fait dire qu'elle a comprit et prend le papier que sa tante lui donne, surement un numéro de téléphone. Lovina embrasse son front et se relève.

- Si elle m'appelle en pleurant, tu es mort!

Elle retourne vers son automobile et envoie la main à Milia qui fait la même chose doucement. La petite fille observe l'auto s'en aller avant de se retourner vers moi levant la tête pour la première fois. Elle est la plus mignonne petite fille que j'ai vu, bien que je n'en aie pas vu plusieurs. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Feliciana; le même visage et les mêmes cheveux. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'elle a les yeux bleus tout comme moi et les cheveux plats, non bouclée comme sa mère. Ça fait bizarre de parler comme cela.

Milia rebaisse la tête et rentre dans la maison. Au moins, mes chiens sont dans la cour et ne lui feront pas peur pour le moment. Elle marche jusqu'au salon et s'assoie sur le divan. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Jamais je ne me suis occupé d'un enfant. Je devrais peut-être me présenté, même si elle doit savoir qui je suis. Je m'assoie lentement à coté d'elle et la regarde.

- Je m'appelle Ludwig et… bien tu vas vivre avec moi un bout de temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire… Est-ce que tu me comprends?

- Si, Mama m'a appris.

Elle a parlé avec une petite voix. Au moins, je sais qu'elle comprend se que je dis.

- Tante Lovina ne t'aime pas beaucoup, elle a dit des choses méchantes sur toi.

Je mis attendait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas mit de mon côté.

- Mais Mama a dit à Milia de ne pas juger les gens sans les connaître. Milia va être gentille avec monsieur Ludwig.

Elle est vraiment mignonne et bien élever. Je vois bien que Feliciana s'en est bien occupée, mais pourquoi est-elle partie?

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment mon papa?

- Je crois bien. Je viens juste de l'apprendre.

- Donc, c'est pas vrai que t'aime pas Milia?

- Bien… en fait il faut connaître la personne avant de l'aimer, mais j'ai déjà de l'affection pour toi.

Elle me sourit et ça me fait sentir bizarre. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un m'a sourit comme elle le fait. J'essaie de lui donner un sourire en retour, mais la dernière fois… Je ne veux même pas y penser. Elle regarde sa peluche et me la tends.

- C'est Monsieur Benji. Il est toujours avec Milia. Mama dit que les chiens sont forts et peuvent protéger Milia, donc Milia aime beaucoup les chiens. Monsieur Ludwig aime aussi les chiens?

- Oui j'en aie trois…

Milia a sauté du sofa et couru pour se diriger vers la cour. Je ne m'inquiète pas, elle est trop petite pour ouvrir la porte… J'entends la porte ouvrir… Elle a ouvert la porte! Je m'empresse d'aller la rejoindre pour voir qu'elle a monté sur une chaise. Débrouillarde, cette petite fille. Milia marche vers mes chiens qui sont couchés sur l'herbe.

- Allo chienchien!, dit-elle en s'approchant d'Aster, mon golden retriever.

La dernière fois qu'un enfant s'est approché d'Aster, il lui a grogné et aboyé jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse mal, il est vieux et veut être en paix. J'essaie de dire à Milia de ne pas s'approcher, mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle s'arrête au milieu de son parcours et s'assoie sur le gazon. Milia ne bouge pas et attend patiemment en tendant sa main. Après un moment, Aster s'approche d'elle et lui lèche sa main. Elle rit très heureuse qu'il soit venu la voir. Je m'approche et m'assoie avec elle. Je caresse la tête à Aster alors que Blackie, mon berger allemand et Berlitz, mon doberman nous rejoignent. On dit que les animaux sont bon pour sentir les sentiments et si une personne va mal. D'après moi, Aster et les autres savent que Milia ne sait pas où elle est et cherche sa mère, ils veulent la réconfortée. Il y a aussi une chance qu'ils savent qu'elle est ma fille, c'est peut-être une des raisons.

Je l'observe tout l'avant-midi jouer avec les chiens qui sont très doux avec elle. Les chiens ont développé de l'affection pour elle. À midi, je vais préparer le déjeuner, des sandwiches rien de trop spécial étant donné que je ne connais pas ces goûts. Nous mangeons à l'extérieur, le silence prône l'atmosphère, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime le silence, mais d'après moi, Milia doit être comme se mère quelqu'un qui parle souvent et longtemps. En ce moment, elle doit sûrement être timide envers moi.

L'après-midi, Milia visite la maison en ma compagnie. La maison possède deux salles de bain, une bibliothèque, un bureau où je travaille, un salon, une cuisine avec une salle à manger et trois chambres; la mienne, une qui est en ce moment une pièce à débarras et une pour mes chiens. Oui, mes chiens ont leurs propres chambres et Milia trouve ça très drôle. Je lui explique que pour le moment, elle va avoir ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve des meubles convenables et que je débarrasse la chambre. Je lui dis je dois travailler un peu et qu'elle peut faire se qu'elle veut sans faire de dégâts. Je pars vers mon bureau et m'assoie devant mon ordinateur. J'essaie bien que de mal de travailler un peu, mais Feliciana hante mon esprit. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit? De quoi elle avait peur? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle partie en laissant sa fille derrière elle? Milia aussi a sa place dans mes pensées. Comment elle se sent? Est-ce que je vais bien m'occupé d'elle? Vais-je pouvoir la rendre heureuse comme sa famille en Italie le faisait? Que va-t-il arriver si je ne suis pas à la hauteur? Ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'elle est avec moi que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie future sans elle. En une seule journée, elle a pu me redonner le goût de vivre une vie normal. C'est fou se qu'un enfant peu faire sans s'en rendre compte.

Finalement je n'ai pas travaillé, donc je décide d'aller rejoindre Milia dans le salon. Elle regarde un album photo, le seul que j'ai. Son regard est fixé sur une photographie et je sais laquelle. Je la rejoins sur le divan et met mon regard sur la photo. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle regarde la photo de Feliciana que Sakura, une de nos amies qui a une passion de la photographie, avait prit à l'école quand nous étions encore au lycée. Les yeux de Milia possèdent un regard triste. Sa mère lui manque terriblement. Je détache la photo et lui donne.

- Tu peux la garder avec toi. Je comprends que ta mère te manque.

_- Grazie _, dit-elle prenant la photo.

Elle sert la photo contre elle et me regarde.

- J'ai faim…

Je fais un sourire sans m'en rendre compte et part pour la cuisine. Elle me suit, mais va s'assoir à la table. Je cuisine des saucisses avec des patates pillées. J'ignore si elle va aimer ou si elle aime que les pâtes entièrement italiennes qu'elle mangeait en Italie. Je la rejoins quand j'ai fini et lui donne son assiette devant elle. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle. Nous mangeons ensemble et parlons un peu. Elle me parle des personnages qu'elle voit dans ses émissions pour enfant. Elle me dit qu'elle aime ma cuisine et aussi que sa tante lui avait dit que je ne savais pas cuisiné. À la fin du diner, je l'aide à prendre son bain et la prépare pour aller au lit. Il est quand même tôt, mais je ne l'oblige pas à aller se coucher. Nous regardons un peu la télévision… enfin c'est moi qui regarde et Milia présente sa peluche aux chiens.

Elle s'endort la tête sur le ventre de Blackie. Je l'emmène dans mon lit et l'enveloppe dans les draps. Je retourne dans le salon pour préparer mon propre lit. Mes chiens me regardent bizarrement comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne comprends pas, ils n'ont jamais agit de cette façon. Soudain, j'entends des pleures. C'est Milia. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et va dans ma chambre. Milia est assis sur le sol tenant ses jambes fermement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce doucement. Apparemment, je possède un instinct paternel. Après quelques instants, elle se calme.

- Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar?

Elle hoche la tête et agrippe mon chandail fermement. Je la recouche dans mon lit et m'apprête à partir.

- Monsieur Ludwig reste avec Milia…

Une nuit ne peut faire de mal à personne. Je me couche à côté d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle me sourit et ferme les yeux ses mains bien agripper à mon chandail. Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée bien étrange que je suis prêt à revivre demain. Je ne pense pas aux conséquences qu'elle peut apporter dans ma vie future, mais je sais que ma vie va changer et que je vais faire mon possible pour retrouver Feliciana pour Milia. Je sais que Feli a une bonne raison pour être parti, mais le bonheur de Milia est devenu ma proritée.


End file.
